1. Field of Invention
This invention involves decomposition of halogenated organic hazardous waste materials into inorganic molecules. The wastes are pyrolized/cracked/reformed and reacted with iron oxide in a closed, heated, pressurized Direct Reduction of Iron Oxide (DRI) process.
2. Description of Prior Art
Direct Reduction of Iron oxide to iron and carburization of that iron to iron carbide has been described in Pat. Re. 32247. Methane is the hydrocarbon of choice for this process although use of related short chain hydrocarbons has been postulated.
This is a continuation in part of patent application Ser. No. 08/790,527 issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,134 which teaches decomposition of organic hazardous wastes with polluting fractions selected tom a group consisting of organic phosphates, organic sulfurs, organic nitrogens, or organic mercury or tin.
Pat. U.S. No. 5,425,792 proposed producing syngas by reforming auto shredder and other industrial wastes under high heat in a rotary kiln. Pat. U.S. No. 5,244,490 proposed waste polymer materials as part of the fuel charge in iron melting blast furnaces. Both processes are done at temperatures in excess of 2000 degrees C. and not under the pressures customary in a closed pressurized DRI reactor. They vent products of decomposition to the atmosphere.
Pat. U.S. No. 4,834,792 teaches adding excess methane to DRI reactors to partially carburize sponge iron to make it less pyrophoric during handling.
German Patent 2841039 apparently teaches the test tube scale reduction of metal oxides using Trichlorofluromethane (CFCL3) reagent as a versatile, low temperature reducing agent. The present invention is for commercial scale safe disposal and reuse of halogenated organic waste materials.